


The Nameless Valley (Ateez)

by SelenaHS



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Hongjoong, M/M, MaybeSanIdekYetWe'llSee, Witch - Freeform, Yeosang - Freeform, ateezff, eightmakesoneteam, owo, seonghwa, seongsang, whatdoieventag, witchteez, yooooishouldbeasleeprightnow, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaHS/pseuds/SelenaHS
Summary: twt: @SeLeEeEeNaHs"Seonghwa looked around, observing this place so empty… so nameless."
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 11





	1. The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am on four cold brews so :/ :)

**1: The Valley**  
_Seonghwa blinked, blinded by the gently pulsating blue lights. There was nobody to disturb, nor whisper faint introspections into the blackness he descried in his limited field of vision. No realities to distort until they were no longer discernable. His surroundings were anything but stagnant, and yet every vision, every voice, every thought washed over him like a wave. He looked around, observing this place so empty… so nameless. He saw nothing but a large hoop, suspended in the azure mist as if it was clutched by an entity that never existed. As he walked towards the silver ring it grew ever so slightly smaller, and the closer he got the more disconnected him and his senses became. His quick pace slowed, as if he were trudging through water desperate to keep him concealed. The further he got, the longer the distance between him and the gleaming band became. After what could have been hours, or minutes, or years, he finally succumbed to the imperceptible forces determined to hold him back, and slowly suffocated underneath the immense pressure tugging at his every muscle. The blackness… the namelessness, expanded until he was enveloped and too numb to tell if he was alive or dead._


	2. Whispers

**2: Whispers**

“It’s almost as if you intentionally do everything possible to make things difficult, Yeosang” muttered Hongjoong. “Concentration is important, understand? Magic doesn’t come from nowhere. Seonghwa?”  


Mentally hushing the indiscernible whispering in his head, he looked toward Hongjoong. The car’s headlights reflected onto Hongjoong’s frustrated face. Hongjoong was speaking louder with his expressions than with his words, and yet Seonghwa’s eyes were glued to his shadow. It seemed ever so slightly distorted, and Seonghwa wondered if he was imagining the faint delay in mirroring Hongjoong’s movements. “Right” he murmured, chuckling at his own irony. Albeit better at hiding it, Seonghwa was more distracted that Yeosang ever could be. Anything to stay on Hongjoong’s good side.  


“Can you imagine how many times our fourth could have slipped through the cracks? You can’t be this spacey or we’ll miss our chance. Finding our fourth is the most important thing right now.” The celestial bodies directly above Hongjoong became bright and defined, a not uncommon occurrence when he became emotional.  


“Is it, Hongjoong? I really don’t understand your rush to bind. Why is it more important than practicing, than us?”  


Hongjoong softened, and the stars dimmed. “It’s not more important than you. Than either of you. Nothing ever will be. But we have to bind. Witches in this town have been binding their circle generation after generation. It brings control and amplifies power. The universe gave us power to use wisely, not recklessly. Both of you know that.”  


Seonghwa had stopped listening. Something felt different. The air pressure had changed and suddenly his best friend and boyfriend looked more ethereal than human. He felt short of breath and the whispers became more distinct than usual. He could distinguish little more than _valley…s-_  


“Seonghwa.” Yeosang peered at Seonghwa’s dazed expression with concerned eyes. “Are you ok?”  


Seonghwa snapped out of it. “I’m fine sweetheart, thanks. I don’t think I slept last night.”  


Yeosang pulled him in for a long, warm, gentle hug. As they touched the wind began to whistle, and the veins of the surrounding trees, flowers, and scraggly little bushes began to glow. It was as if tiny, luminous creatures had awoken from a long slumber and began dance through everything in sight. Somehow, no matter the circumstance, Yeosang always managed to make things beautiful.


	3. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo I **REALLY** don't like this chapter send feedback but also validation im fragile

**3: Blood**  


Seonghwa was alone in the forest behind his home and was almost unconcerned with the susurration that seemed to be carried in over the powerful wind. With each gust came another faint musing of the earth. The petrichor of the ground and the redolent cedar filling the woods brought Seonghwa the first sense of control he had felt in weeks. The power was overwhelming, intoxicating. The wind became quiet and his ears began to ring as he traced the palm of his hand with his finger, feeling the hundreds of little scars all over his palms and fingers. He focused all his energy into the small pearl-handled knife in his hand and made a small incision in the energy point beneath his index finger. The release of energy made the earth fuzzy, his vision obscured with vibrant glowing shapes he couldn't blink away. He selected a tree on which to draw his symbol.  


_Banish_ , he chanted in his head. _Banish, Banish, Banish_. He remained enveloped in the power until he was drained of his life force. He dreamed fervently of voices, shadows, sounds, and awoke to dozens of texts on his phone.  



	4. Notifications

**4: Notifications**

**hongjoong:**  
seonghwa

 **hongjoong:**  
hwa

 **hongjoong:**  
how far are you

 **hongjoong:**  
you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago

 **yeo ♡:**  
baby where are you

 **yeo ♡:**  
are you close

 **yeo ♡:**  
we’re meeting by the fire for the attraction spell

 **yeo ♡:**  
did you forget

 **hongjoong:**  
call us

 **yeo ♡:**  
hongjoong’s getting mad over here

 **hongjoong:**  
you’re a half hour late wya

 **you:**  
...

 **you:**  
sorry guys i’m on my way

 **you:**  
i think i’m sick

 **hongjoong:**  
hurry

 **you:**  
mkay


	5. Ritual

**5: Ritual**  


Seonghwa was glad there was nobody out at this hour to see him going almost thirty over the speed limit. It was almost therapeutic to watch the lights pass him in ghostly blurs. Over the faint tune on the aux he heard a roaring crackle from the sky.  


_Hongjoong’s going to be so pissed_  


And like clockwork his phone buzzed  


**hongjoong:**  
SEONGHWA ITS RAINING  


**you:**  
there in 5  


**yeo ♡:**  
don’t text and drive  


The blur of the streetlights slowed and Seonghwa’s eyes took a moment to focus. The tempest in the sky became stronger and stronger, as though the universe was sending small, rainy messengers to deliver his secrets to the earth. Seonghwa was soaked the second he stepped out of his car but remained unbothered. He stood still and silent. The rain seemed to be falling _too_ slowly… sluggishly, like small beads sinking towards the sea floor.  


“Babe?”  


Seonghwa shielded his eyes from the flashlight beam hitting his face and smiled. Yeosang looked like he always did when power was building in his body. His face was alert and the fire in his eyes was visible. “You look good today”  


Yeosang pretended to be unamused. “Hongjoong’s waiting for us,” he said brusquely. He reached out his hand, which Seonghwa accepted. Together they advanced down the shadowy trail towards the fire. Yeosang peered up at Seonghwa’s dazed, blank face. “Are you sure you’re ok?”  


“I’m coming down with something, I think. Fever all day, weird dreams...” he trailed off. “I’ll sleep it off later. I’m fine.”  


Yeosang pulled him closer as they continued down the path. Eventually, the fire came into view with an irritated Hongjoong behind it. He gave Yeosang an incensed look and an exaggerated sigh.  


“Don’t start, Hongjoong” Yeosang said firmly.  


“I wasn’t going to. He’s not looking too good.”  


“Hey.” Said Seonghwa with a smile. “I always look good.”  


Hongjoong did his best to conceal his amusement. He gazed up at the angry sky spitting its fury into the atmosphere. “This fire’s not long for this world. Let’s start”  


The three witches gathered around the ever-shrinking flame, and Hongjoong reached into his bag, removing supplies slowly and cautiously. Seonghwa looked over at his boyfriend, who had closed his eyes and looked intensely concentrated. Hongjoong looked alert and vigilant, yet relaxed. Hongjoong had always had a special bond with ritual magic. He took a deep breath, seemingly deeper than his lungs could ever encompass, and the stars became visible and bright, even through the raging storm clouds that had cloaked them from the earth. He pulled a bulky branch from a chestnut tree from his bag and passed it to Yeosang, who gripped it strongly with eyes still glued shut. Hongjoong raised his hands towards the heavens and the fire immediately doubled in size, angrily sputtering its enigmas in its lost language. This spell was far from their usual work, and yet each witch knew exactly what they were doing. Yeosang began to whistle, mimicking the wind that roared around the charmed thickets. His hands were white with tension as he clutched the branch, until it snapped into two. The fire’s tendrils lashed into the atmosphere, grabbing at intangible energy it was desperate to tame. Yeosang’s eyes opened, the flames in his pupils mirroring the angry blaze before him. Hongjoong chanted to himself, quietly and intently. Seonghwa looked at the hundreds of small cuts all over his hands. He twisted the small metal racoon on the silver ring he wore on his index finger, exposing the sharply filed edge. He felt his senses become sharper, alert as he carved a small rune into the tip of his finger. Wincing, he stepped up to the fire and allowed his blood to burn. With closed eyes, the three witches whispered their intent into the burning beast, as the stars aligned into a neat numeral four in the sky.  


_Bring our fourth_  


_Bring our fourth_  


Suddenly it was as though they were in a cloud of stars. Their motions sent ripples of space into the fire. The galaxies surrounded them like blankets, all-encompassing them in a blinding haze of luminosity. Then everything went dark. As the witches faded back into reality, Hongjoong shook droplets out from his soaked red hair and Yeosang’s bloodshot eyes returned to their normal state.  


“That was unexpected” mumbled Hongjoong as he removed his soggy leather jacket.  


“It was.” said Seonghwa, shivering. Yeosang reached into his backpack and pulled out a blue sweatshirt which he offered to Seonghwa.  


“take it.” he said with a smile  


“I don’t want it.”  


“I don’t care.” Yeosang put the sweatshirt in his suitor’s arms and kissed him on the cheek. “You really do need to sleep, you look horrible.”  


Seonghwa punched him gently on the shoulder and gathered his things. He felt dizzy and numb, and couldn’t feel half his body. Hongjoong tossed his arm around Seonghwa and the three made their way to their cars, satisfied and smiling.


	6. Amissa Anima Mea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a lot of Dayquil today yum so sorry if this gibberish owo

**6: Amissa Anima Mea**  
_Seonghwa breathed deeply. The blue haze was thick and dense, as though it was a thick smoke. His head pounded louder than his heart, and he felt dazed and disoriented. The ground was hard and solid, and Seonghwa began to trudge forward towards the nothingness ahead. The pressure was greater than the bottom of the sea, and Seonghwa felt tense and short of breath. Occasionally a faint flicker of light would flash by his eyesight, but he payed them no regard continued steadily forward. He almost wasn’t sure if the haze was beginning to thin of if he was imagining it. Sure enough, it eventually dispersed enough that Seonghwa could see ahead of him. Suspended in the mist were not one, but two silver hoops. A small whisper in Seonghwa’s head told him to turn around, to run, and yet he felt an overwhelming sense of calm as he walked towards the closer hoop. Some spots in the mist resisted him, like small currents pushing him back. The closer he came to the hoop, the louder the anxious whispers in his head became, triggering a fight or flight in his mind that his body refused to react to. Eventually the hoop was right in front of him, looming like the shadow of a creature in the night. He extended his arm, and the second his hand made contact with the ring it crumbled into white, pearlescent dust in a violent explosion. When he looked up, he was once again in the cloud of stars. Galaxies and nebulas were thicker than the smoke and he was almost blinded. Faint ghosts of himself, his best friend, and his boyfriend were floating through the cloud, a flawless reflection of the ritual the witches had performed. The translucent copies of the witches hung far from the ground, out of Seonghwa’s reach. Moments passed slowly, as though they were being held back by an invisible force despairing to keep the moment hanging in the air forever. But eventually the celestial miasma dispersed, and the three men fell to the ground, vanishing instantly._


	7. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh idek

**7: Stranger**  


“So, when do you get your week off work?” said Yeosang, striding hand-in-hand with Seonghwa down the rocky beach. The coarse, gravelly sand made a loud crackle with each step, and the cold waves gently washed up near their shoes. Pedestrians admired the sunset and seagulls screamed in the distance.  


“Thursday. I have to train the new guy so that my head waiter can fill in for me. Then I’m free.”  


“I’m glad. You need time off.” Said Yeosang softly, looking at Seonghwa’s pale face and sunken-in eyes. “I’m still worried about you.”  


“Don’t be. The doctor couldn’t find anything wrong with me.”  


“Somehow that makes me feel worse.” Yeosang’s eyes sparkled with concern and Seonghwa smiled lovingly. Seonghwa pulled Yeosang in for a hug, and the two of them looked at the vast ocean, watching the warm sun reaching for the horizon, chasing it towards the ends of the earth. The waves washed up on the rocks sending clouds of mist over the two witches. The clouds in the sky were like blankets, warming the slowly emerging stars. The breeze intensified, making ripples on the surface of the sea, distorting the reflections of the cotton-candy sky.  


“I love you.” Said Seonghwa, nuzzling his face in Yeosang’s soft brown hair.  


“I love you more.” Yeosang whispered, looking up at Seonghwa.  


Suddenly the wind stopped blowing and the gulls stopped squawking. It was like the moments before a hurricane, and both Seonghwa and Yeosang jolted from their warm embrace. None of the pedestrians and beachgoers seemed to notice, but it hit Seonghwa and Yeosang like a train. They peered around, looking for any cause. A stranger was walking down the pier, an uncommon sight in such a small town. He was muscular, with a bleached streak of hair at the front of his head. As distance grew between the stranger and the water, nature returned to its usual, harmonious state. The stranger turned away from Seonghwa and Yeosang and began to walk away from them. Yeosang and Seonghwa made tense eye contact.  


“Was that?...” said Yeosang with a furrowed brow.  


“I don’t know.” Seonghwa looked down at the stranger’s feet, then at his own. **“Why doesn’t he have a shadow?”**


	8. Non Timere Malum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone tell me if the edgy chapters are too overwhelmingly edgy

**8: Non Timere Malum**  
Seonghwa was back in the nameless place. He coughed as the blue haze filled his lungs, choking on the smoke of realities ablaze. As his vision cleared and his eyes focused, he looked at the rigid cement ground whose dust was swirling into the atmosphere. Ahead of him was the second hoop, pearly and luminescent. Seonghwa tried to advance towards the hoop but his muscles were frozen. The incoherent whispers in his head became incoherent screams. His heart was pounding like a suspenseful drum and a faint breeze made him shiver. Squinting, he noticed that the hoop was slowly moving closer, growing gradually in size until it was right before him. The stiffness in his muscles eased and he was able to extend his arm hesitantly towards the ring. He felt anxious, yes seemingly couldn’t stop his body from reaching for the ring. The moment it was in his grasp it shrunk to around the size of his head. Seonghwa stared blankly at the ring in his palm; nothing was happening. He twirled it around, expecting some result, and yet nothing came of it. As he spun the ring, he lost grip of it, and the luminescent hoop hurdled towards the ground. The second it hit the cement Seonghwa was in a different place. His surroundings were red, dusty, and dark. Seonghwa felt claustrophobic, as though the dusty walls lined with books were a trash compactor, closing in on him. At the end of the cramped little room was a crumbling little desk, warped from the pressure laid on it again and again. Atop of the desk was a dark silhouette of a figure facing away from Seonghwa. The figure was humming rhythmically, and just slightly off tune. The shadow began to turn, and the whispers in Seonghwa’s head began to panic. Something was very, very wrong. Seonghwa backed against the decaying wall just inches behind him as the figure faced Seonghwa. Through the shadows obscuring the figure’s face Seonghwa noticed a small cut below its eye, bleeding profusely like tears of blood. The figure, seemingly lamenting an evil it was responsible for, hummed another miserable tune. Then suddenly Seonghwa was falling back through the nameless space. Almost comforted at its familiarity, he tuned out the sensation of dropping through the atmosphere until he was lying on the white, smooth, cement.


	9. Newbie

9: Newbie  


Seonghwa sighed and wiped sweat off his forehead. He gestured at a waiter: “could you grab more coffee for table 3? My break is starting.”  


“Sure thing, boss” said the scrawny little server. Seonghwa put down his tray and headed towards his dilapidated office. He sat on the frayed office chair behind his cluttered desk. Looking up, he saw a sticky note adhered to his laptop. _Reminder: Train San @1pm_ , it read. _San, ok._ Seonghwa sighed and opened his laptop.

**Google**  
weird recurring fever dreams  
_Google Search - I’m feeling lucky_  
**Google**  
high fever for nine days  
_Google Search - I’m feeling lucky_

Strep throat? No cough. Virus? Seonghwa shut his laptop, none of his questions answered. He peered up at the clock and rolled his eyes. Time to train. Usually Seonghwa enjoyed meeting the newbies, but this week there was nothing he’s rather do less. He took one last look at the sticky-note to remember the new guy’s name. San, San, San he repeated in his head as he walked out his office door. He looked around for his head waiter and newbie and spotted them at the bar. The head waiter seemed to be explaining the taps. San wasn’t visible to Seonghwa, hidden by his head waiter. He approached them, and his mouth dropped.  


“Nice to meet you sir, I’m San.” Said the newbie. San stared at the bleached streak of hair at the front of his head. Fuck, he thought. This is the stranger from the beach.  


“N-nice to meet you. I’m Seonghwa.” Seonghwa extended his hand for a handshake. “Are you new in town?” He hoped he didn’t seem as flustered as he was, but that was unlikely.  


“Yup, just moved here.”  


“And what brings you to Salem Harbor, San? Are you here for long?”  


“That’s the plan. I came for a fresh start.”  


Seonghwa was staring a bit too intently. San had a sharp jawline and deep brown eyes. His hair was dry and damaged, but more interestingly, he had a small scar underneath his left eye. It was healed, but not old or faded. That’s really weird, thought Seonghwa, thinking back to his dream. He wasn’t listening to a word from San’s mouth, occupied with solving the puzzle in his mind. Unsuccessfully, he tried to remember the details of his dream. Was the shadow bleeding from his right eye or his left?  


“… but anyways, I’m really excited to work here.” Seonghwa tuned back in.  


“Umm, that’s good to hear!” Seonghwa feigned enthusiasm to the best of his ability, but even San didn’t seem to buy it. Seonghwa was overwhelmed with the intensity of energy flying from San. His head ached from the vibrations of the universe. Seonghwa looked at his head waiter. “I’m so sorry to do this, but I’m feeling a little under the weather. Do you think you could train him?” The waiter nodded and motioned at San to follow him. San maintained eye contact with Seonghwa a little longer than was comfortable. The power that built in their eye contact was confusing and chaotic. Seonghwa retreated to the worn couch in his cramped office. 

**you:**  
HONGJOONG  
**you:**  
the waiter I’m training  
**you:**  
it’s the stranger yeo and I saw at the beach  
**hongjoong:**  
woah  
**you:**  
there’s something weird about him  
**you:**  
he’s definitely a witch  
**hongjoong:**  
I wanna see him. I’ll text yeosang. What time is he off?  
**you:**  
6, same as me. see u guys soon.

Seonghwa lied on his threadbare couch and stared at the ceiling, making fruitless attempts to recall his dream. It was as though he was not conjuring a memory but reaching through the fabric of time and dimensions. His head hurt and his heart throbbed. He felt sweaty and dizzy. Squinting, he looked as his phone to check the time. 5:46. He exhaled loudly and stood up quickly, the blood rush obscuring his vision with amoebas and stars. Wiping his forehead, he stood up, slower, and walked out the backdoor. He sat down on the splintery, disintegrating wooden steps and rested his chin in his arms, looking at the crashing waves and letting their sound drown out the whispers. The sun hadn’t set, but the moon was visible in the sky. Seonghwa looked up at it and smiled. He had always found comfort in the moon. It always seemed to smile down on Seonghwa when he needed it most.  


“Seonghwa!” shouted a familiar voice. Over the rocks climbed Hongjoong and Yeosang, wind blowing their hair and jackets. Seonghwa stood up.  


“You look like a genuine corpse, Seonghwa.” Said Yeosang, patting his back.  


“Well I was about to compliment you, but I guess I’ve changed my mind.” Said Seonghwa, feigning an offended glare. “He’ll probably leave through the front door.” He said softly, motioning for his friends to follow him. They walked around the corner of the building and the three sat on the dilapidated picnic table. Almost immediately, San exited The Boathouse. He had changed into ripped jeans, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up onto his shoulders. Seonghwa made hurried eye contact with his witch companions who watched intently. San noticed them and waved, and Seonghwa awkwardly waved back. San seemed to size Seonghwa up, and then began to approach the three witches.  


“What’s he doing?” whispered Hongjoong rashly.  


“I have no idea” replied Seonghwa, maintaining his uncomfortable eye contact with Seonghwa. San smiled as he neared the witches.  


”Hey, Seonghwa! I really enjoyed my first day.” San gave a cute, genuine smile, reciprocated by three uncomfortable grins.  


“I-I’m glad. That’s good to hear. Sorry not to be the one to train you, that usually doesn’t happen…” Seonghwa gulped and glanced at his friends. “Um, this is my best friend Hongjoong,” he said, gesturing at his intimidating, red-haired friend, who smiled and nodded. “and my boyfriend Yeosang.” He said, looking at his handsome partner. Yeosang stood and shook San’s hand. Yeosang looked flustered the moment he touched San’s hand, and quickly pulled away.  


“Yeah nice to meet you.” He said, immediately sitting back down.  


“I’ll be off for the next week, but hopefully we get to work together soon.” Said Seonghwa.  


Yeosang stood back up and patted Seonghwa’s cheek. “Well, this one’s sick, so we’re going to head off. Nice to meet you San.” San nodded and walked towards the parking lot. Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Hongjoong walked in the opposite direction, towards the docks. “The second I touched that guy his energy practically suffocated me.” Said Yeosang with a furrowed brow.  


“He seemed really nice though,” said Hongjoong, looking over his shoulder. San was long gone but he subtly smiled anyways. “And he’s kinda cute…”  


Seonghwa gave Hongjoong’s head a love tap. “You’re easy, and lets not be distracted. He’s definitely a witch. Why is he here? Salem Harbor of all places is a weird place to move to for a fresh start.  


“And what’s with the insane energies? We’ve met other witches and none of them have ever had such powerful vibrations.” Interjected Yeosang.  


“I know who we should ask. Let’s go tomorrow.” The three nodded their heads, knowing exactly who Hongjoong referred to.


	10. Carnifex

**10: Carnifex**   


_Today, the strange place was cold and damp. The blue haze felt like humid fog. It was dense, but Seonghwa pushed ahead. He kept his eyes on the ground, where the fog was thinner. Eventually he reached a deep carving in the cement. Like perfectly formed cracks in a sidewalk, they formed a sigil Seonghwa didn’t know the meaning of. Seonghwa knelt to the ground and looked closely at the sigil. It was a large circle with smaller pictorials inside. He traced his finger along the dusty concrete, around the circle. He then traced the small crescent moon inside, and immediately the sigil began to glow. He stood back up and looked ahead. The atmosphere made occasional clicks and whistles which were completely lost on Seonghwa. He advanced until he saw a clearing. The fog burned his eyes and he wiped them as they watered. He halted abruptly. Ahead of him stood a tall figure facing away from Seonghwa. The figure wore a white apron and plastic gloves and stood before a long table. Seonghwa walked towards the shape who didn’t seem to notice his presence. He broke out in a cold sweat and walked as quietly as possible, until he was feet from the table. A secondary figure lied on the table, and Seonghwa made his way around to the other side of the table. Seonghwa waved his hands in front of the figure’s face, who proceeded unnoticing. The persons head was obscured by shadows, but their clothing indicated a doctor of some sort. It began to pull the sheet off the table, revealing the figure on the table that was formerly obscured. Tremors ran through Seonghwa’s body and his jaw dropped. He grew dizzy, looking at the face on the table. He saw himself. A perfect reflection of Seonghwa lied on the table. To his terror, the man before him wielded a bone saw and began to open the skull of Seonghwa’s reflection. The man spoke softly, yet his words boomed through Seonghwa’s head. “postmortem examination for Park Seonghwa” said the shadow, weakening Seonghwa at the knees. “no signs of neurosyphilis… no CTE…” Seonghwa’s entire body trembled as he thought deeply about how he recognized the voice. He raised his head slowly, almost unable to break eye contact with the dead eyes of his likeness. His head pounded as he looked at the mortician, whose obscuring shadows had fleeted into the mist. Seonghwa let out a weak, raspy gasp as he stared at the man and his familiar blonde streak and bleeding wound underneath his eye._


End file.
